


Halloween Nightmare

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Carmen Sandiego 2019) [5]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmivy, Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt, prompt 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Carmen and Ivy go on a mission to scout out Shadowsan.  However, their trail ends cold, leaving them with nothing.  Instead, Ivy falls ill, worried about missing out on Halloween.  Carmen assures her that as long as she rests, she wouldn't.





	Halloween Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: CarmIvy
>   * Prompt: "What if I don’t see it?"
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


Carmen and Ivy headed out to find Shadowsan. She'd enlisted Player's help to locate him ever since he disappeared that night of the incident with Coach Brunt and Devineaux. There was a man matching his description in the camera feeds that Player had captured, after hijacking most of the camera surveillance in the city. They'd gone out of town to the hotel where he was supposedly last seen, under the assumption that he was staying there.

  


"Ivy," Carmen said as she drove their car out to the location. "Are you sure you shouldn't be with Zack? You know, with him being sick like that?"

"Nah, he's fine. He's a big baby sometimes, but he's generally pretty self-sufficient when he's sick. I think there's just some things he doesn't want to rely on others for. Which is quite ironic, actually, cause, you know...it's Zack."

  


Carmen chuckled. She does know how odd it sounds, considering she tends to take care of him sometimes. Ivy too...

  


"I guess, but, whatever he's got seems to have gotten him pretty bad. I mean, he was practically a Zack burrito in that blanket of his. And it's not even that cold out."

"Yea, he's got the chills, a fever, and has been sleepin' all mornin'. I left him some food and meds, but he said he'd be fine. And he will be. I know'em. He'll be okay. Besides, he knows to call me if things get really bad anyway."

"I still feel bad though..."

"Carm," Ivy said, placing her hand on Carmen's thigh. "You're going after this Shadowsan guy, and...not for nothin' but, I don't really trust a guy who may or may not still be workin' for V.I.L.E. and I'm sure as hell I'm not lettin' you go it alone."

  


A smile of adoration formed on Carmen's face. She put her hand on top of Ivy's.

  


"You're the best. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl."

  


* * *

  


Carmen and Ivy got to the location and started scouring around. Player analyzed the hotel's security footage and compared it against the guest records. The name that the supposed room was under, was a fake, but Player was ninety-nine percent sure it was his. Ivy and Carmen snuck in, not knowing what to expect, but no one was there. There was evidence that someone was staying there, but there were no signs of them left: no luggage, no clothes, no electronics or weapons. Nada. Just an unmade bed and used toiletries.

Carmen decided that she and Ivy should stay at the hotel overnight — in the room across the hall — hoping to be able to catch him. That night, however, Ivy started to feel ill.

  


"I uh...I think I got the thing that Zack has," Ivy said, as she started to feel quite lethargic and overheated. She then laid down on the king sized bed.

  


Carmen walked over and sat close, then put the back of her hand against Ivy's forehead.

  


"Well, you do seem fairly warm. Unfortunately, I don't have anything in my med kit to help with fevers. Why do you take a shower to cool off and get into bed. I'll head to the local pharmacy and grab a few things.

  


Eyes half drooping, Ivy took a heavy sigh.

  


"Yea, kay."

  


Carmen gave a warm smile, then kissed the top of Ivy's head before she left to go get the needed supplies. 

  


* * *

  


When she got back to the hotel, she noticed that Ivy hadn't moved an inch. She wasn't that surprised. Carmen pulled out a bottle of water from the mini fridge, and took out the medicine she just bought, along with a thermometer, just in case. She then sat on the edge of the bed, and checked Ivy's forehead. She was burning up.

  


"Babe," she said, as she gently placed her hand on Ivy's shoulder and started shaking her slowly. Ivy let out a mumbled groan. "Iv, you gotta get up. You're burning up. You gotta take some meds."

  


Ivy groaned again, then shifted her head closer to Carmen's thigh, where she nuzzled in and went back to sleep. Carmen couldn't help but smile at how cute her girlfriend was being, despite being sick.

  


"Ivy, come on. Please. You gotta take some meds," she said with a soft pleading to her voice, as she combed through Ivy's hair with her fingers.

  


The light pressure of nails scraping across her scalp was enough to get her attention. Her eyelids opened slowly, though still heavy with sleep, and hummed at the petting motion.

  


"Come on, Iv, let's get you up."

  


Carmen helped her to sit up, then handed her the opened bottle of water, plus two green gel capsules. Half asleep, Ivy did as she was asked. She popped the gel caps in her mouth, threw back some water and smiled weakly.

  


"Good. Now, I stopped by the deli down the street and picked up some soup. You should eat a little bit."

  


At the smell of freshly made chicken noodle soup, Ivy's attention was pulled towards the meal. Food was always a clear winner when it came to the red-headed duo, so there were no problems convincing her eat. 

After she ate, Ivy got dressed for bed, then went back under the covers, shivering slightly. Carmen got ready as well, then slipped behind Ivy, keeping her girlfriend company for the remainder of the night. 

  


* * *

  


Come morning, Ivy was still knocked out, and was snoring pretty heavily. Carmen got up, put her hand on the back of Ivy's forehead once more, noted that she was still warm, but luckily, not as hot as the night before. She eventually decided to get ready for the day, opting to wake Ivy for breakfast and more meds once she returned with food.

A while later, Carmen walked back into the room with two styrofoam containers. She'd gone back to the same deli and picked up two breakfast platters consisting of eggs, hash browns and bacon. She then woke Ivy, simply by placing the open food container beside her face; barely any other effort was made. Ivy grumbled and sniffed, her eyes fluttering open lazily, with her sights focusing on the food in front of her. She then got her body to shift, stretching and yawning, before she fully sat up.

  


"Babe, did I ever tell you that you're the best?" Ivy said groggily.

"Hmm, only about a dozen times or so," she responded in jest, but smiled softly at Ivy.

"Well, believe it, cause you totally are. I mean...look at this spread. It smells amazing. From what I can smell anyway."

"It's not much, but, I'm glad you like it. Now, eat up."

  


Ivy smiled then shifted out of her covers to use the bathroom. When she returned, she kissed Carmen on the cheek — opting to stay away from her lips so that she wouldn't pass on her germs — then ate her breakfast without much prodding. Ivy took her next dosage of pills, then happily went back to sleep at Carmen's request. After she did that, Carmen decided to check in with Player and get a status update.

  


_"I haven't seen him on the camera feeds since. The room says it's still checked out by the guy, but...he hasn't come back. Not even once."_

  


Carmen let out a heavy sigh.

  


"Alright, well, keep an eye out for him. He's got to come back sometime."

_"Will do, Red. How's Ivy doing"_

"She's hanging in there. In pretty bad shape though, so, we're playing it by ear."

_"Gotcha. Zack's doing great today actually. Must be some sort of twenty-four hour bug or something."_

"That's great news. I hope that means that Ivy won't have to suffer much longer with it either."

_"Yep, hopefully."_

"Okay, I'm going to go do some recon around the perimeter and see if I can find anything. Keep me posted."

"You bet. Good luck, Red."

"Thanks, Player."

  


* * *

  


Nearly the whole day went by with no luck from Carmen or Player. The only progress that was made, was the drop in Ivy's temperature. Carmen had checked in with her throughout the day, finding her still asleep in the bed in various positions, such as burrito and starfish, while also making sure she ate and took her medication. By the time evening fell, Carmen was in for the night, sitting beside Ivy on the bed and doing some research until she woke.

  


"Carm?"

  


Carmen looked over and placed her hand over Ivy's forehead once more. She was definitely cooler.

  


"I'm here, Iv. How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over me. Twice. Then got plowed by another truck, that dumped my guts over the edge of a bridge, where I drowned."

  


Carmen chuckled, her face, impressed.

  


"That's...a pretty intense description. So...I take it you're not feeling any better."

"I'm not sweating my butt off, if that's what you mean," she continued, a bit dazed. She then turned to her side and nuzzled into Carmen, shivering under the covers.

"I figured as much. I had our stay extended for another night until you felt good enough to handle the drive back home."

"Noooooo," came a muffled whine. "Carm," she said, removing her face from Carmen's side. "We can't stay another night, tomorrow's Halloween! I can't be sick on Halloween. I've never missed it before!"

  


Suddenly there was a fit of energy that Carmen hadn't seen since the day they arrived there.

  


"And then the parade, Carm! The parade! Zack and I always go, every year! What if we don't get back in time?! What if I don’t see it? I'll miss all of Halloween!"

  


Ivy then flipped onto her back and plopped her head back on the pillow, light-headed from the sudden exertion of energy.

  


"Hey, Iv, you can't participate in Halloween when you can barely get yourself out of bed without falling over. You've got the chills AND claim that you still feel like crap. You might break out with another fever if you don't relax."

"Carrrm," Ivy said, tilting her face towards her girlfriend, wearing a saddened look. "I'm going to miss Halloween..."

  


Carmen swore her heart broke then. Seeing Ivy so helpless and so upset about missing one of her favorite holidays was a bit too much.

  


"You won't miss Halloween, babe. Trust me. Just relax and rest. We'll see how tomorrow goes, okay?"

  


Ivy did relax then, holding on to the hope of still making it to the parade and being able to partake in the holiday. She hummed happily, then shifted back to nuzzle her face once more into Carmen's side. 

  


* * *

  


The next day, although Ivy seemed in better spirits, she definitely wasn't ready to be mobile. Her trips to the bathroom were pretty sketchy at most, and every time she got up, she just wanted to lay back in bed, feeling dizzy. She rested the entire day, and only took breaks to use the bathroom, eat, take medicine, and sometimes watched about a half hour of Netflix with Carmen, before she fell back asleep. That cycle continued the whole day, until one time when she'd awoken, swearing that she was in the middle of some creepy nightmare.

Ivy's eyes flit open slowly, adjusting to the darkness in their room. She immediately went on high alert, noticing that something was wrong. Her eyes opened wider, focusing on the dim red light that came the front side of their room. Shadows bounced around. She heard the creaking noises of footsteps along floorboards. There were deep and slow, ghastly moans too, then she jumped and sat upright at the sound of a high-pitched shrieking, followed by harsh cackling that bounced around the room.

  


"Carm?"

  


Ivy's voice was fearful and concerned. Her eyes adjusted further. She shifted in her bed, opting to throw off the covers, but when she did, she felt a sticky, stringy substance on her hands. Thinking it was what she thought it was, her body tensed up and searched frantically around the room. There in the corner, something stared back at her with beady red eyes. From where she sat, she could make out the huge blackness of its body, it's long, furry looking legs, its fangs...

  


"Carm!"

  


At that the shrieks got louder, and faded images of ghosts danced around the room. The door next to her cracked open slowly. More red light spilled into the room, as a form appeared before her. It had horns, a black outfit and a red cape... It started to creep towards her. Freaking out she reached for the covers and pulled it off completely, then jumped off the bed. However, before she could move any further, the creature stepped forth quickly. Ivy's eyes shot open at seeing the horrific, reddened, and evil face staring right at her. She froze at the sight.

  


"BOO!"

  


Ivy jumped back into bed and threw the covers over her head, talking to her self in a hushed voice, and trying to convince herself that this was all just a dream. She felt the mattress depress next to her. She swallowed the large lump in her throat, then slowly peeled back the covers from her face. The creature was still there, peering at her, she then— took her mask off?

  


"Hey Iv, it's me, Carmen."

  


With the flick of a remote, the ghastly images on the wall and ceiling disappeared. She then took out her phone and pressed on a button, silencing the ghastly noises.

  


"Carm?"

  


Ivy stuck her head out further and squinted in the darkness to make out Carmen's face under the dim glow of red light.

  


"It's me, Iv. Happy Halloween."

  


At that, Ivy relaxed completely and let out a huge sigh of relief. Carmen then went over to the light switch to turn the red lights off, and flicked on the lamps in the room.

  


"You did all this for me?"

"Didn't want you to miss Halloween, babe. Here, look."

  


Carmen then handed her a small trick-or-treat bag, filled with various candy bars and treats. She took off her cape, put down the mask, then sat back down next to her girlfriend with her laptop.

  


"I can't believe you did all this..."

"Oh, that's not all."

  


Carmen then flipped up the lid of her laptop, tapped her password in, then switched over to the large live feed, where she saw a few people in costumes roaming around.

  


"I got Player to help hack into all of the city's surveillance cameras near the route of the parade. You can watch it from here, live. We both can."

  


Given her final surprise, Ivy grew excited and eager, wrapping her hands around her girlfriend's form and pulling her in for a proper kiss. Still on the cheek.

  


"You really are the best girlfriend a girl could ask for."

"Hm...for the best girlfriend, _I_ could ask for," Carmen corrected.

  



End file.
